things will get better
by bookloverr98
Summary: Katherine has not taken to being human, and that is an understatement. She wants nothing more than to go back to being her usual vampire self and she will do whatever it takes to get it
1. Chapter 1

Katherine sat by one of the bigger windows in the Salvatore Boarding house. Thinking about nothing and everything. She reminisced most of the time, or just replayed the events that led her to this state of total powerlessness . Being a human after so many years of immortality was like watching a tv on mute, she felt unaware of everything. she was insecure too. Katherine knew she should be beautiful and perfect and strong she knew that these things were once her but now what was she? worst of all Katherine felt weak. how could humans even survive without knowing the supernatural world around them. she would spend hours just trying not to cry, because Katherine Pierce didn't cry, Katherine Pierce could fix this. There had to be some way to get out of this.

For days she had been plotting how to get her power back, even if she did get turned she wouldn't be as strong as she once was and she would have to re adjust to try to control herself. If it even worked who knows if she would even survive, you have to die to come back as a vampire. It was what Bonnie Bennett had said that had kept her going. There had to be a way to get true immortality. some other witch had to know. Bonnie's mother was still out there, she could know something, or one of the other witches Katherine had known, if there was a way to get true immortality Katherine would find it. She just needed for Bonnie to come back from wherever Jeremy had said she'd gone. Katherine had stopped listening after he said she wasn't here.

Jeremy was another problem Katherine had. Elena's little brother had taken residence in the largest guest room of the Salvatore house. Leaving her with the less big room with the smaller bathroom. Luckly he didn't try to talk to her and Damon left her alone, thanks to Elena. That girl got everything. from Damon to her little brother back. She didn't have Stefan around to make her perfect summer with Damon awkward and she got to be a perfect vampire.

Elijah had been the one good thing Katherine thought she could get out of this being human thing, but he hadn't called her back once. As far as Katherine was concerned nothing could get any worse, she was just happy to be alive for the moment.

_**AN: things aren't looking good for Katherine so far but she knows how to take care of herself, I know it's weird that I'm posting just before school starting but I have everything mapped out so I think that I'll be able to post at least once a week. So thank you soo much for reading it would mean a lot if you could review and critic me or anything(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Elena stayed the night at the house and the topic of conversation was about how they were gonna convince people that Jeremy had faked his death and was back for good. Normally she would have given her opinion or admire the mess she had created for them but what was the point when eventually you were going to end up as just another gravestone in some cemetery.

"What about you Katherine, do you have any idea's?" Jeremy asked in a very condescending tone, "You're the reason I'm in this mess anyway."

Katherine looked up and sighed. "If I were you I'd take this opportunity to go off and travel the world everyone here thinks you're dead anyway." The room became quiet for a minute then Damon and Elena decided it would be best if they talked in another room where Katherine wasn't sitting. Is this what I've become then? A rock that other people have to move around? What was so wrong about my answer anyway? Katherine was about to get up and ask them when there was a knock at the door. She shot up and ran toward the door hoping it might be Bonnie and she could start the hunt for the anti-cure as she had taken to calling it. She was surprised to find Stefan looking back at her.

"Elena?" he said very uncertain of himself

Katherine groaned, "Nope, wrong doppelganger try again" she was really fed up of being mistaken for the girl who had ruined her life.

Stefan smiled, "Yes I'm so sorry Katerina how are you?"

Katherine knew something was wrong but decided to play along with this. "I'm not doing good Stefan come inside," she motioned toward the door knowing Stefan hadn't been invited in and she didn't have the power to invite him in, the deed was in Jeremy's name.

Stefan looked at her and walked right in, "Are you human now Katerina? Did you end up taking the cure intended for Silas?"

Silas? Katherine thought he can take anyone's shape.. "Unfortunately yes, would you like to talk about it Silas?"

AN: thank you so much for reading again! sorry Katherine was a little ooc this first chapter but It's like your whole life was flipped around and that's how I think anyone would react so hopefully this was a little better!


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you know?" Silas asked.

"Let's see, well Stefan has never called me Katerina, you shouldn't have been able to get in and I'm pretty sure Damon told Stefan I was human in one of the many calls he's left him." Katherine shot back, happy to be in a position of some authority. "Which means you did something to Stefan. I don't think that's something you want everyone here to know, considering you came back here disguised as him."

"Tell anyone, they won't believe you they believe I'm at the bottom of a quarry frozen in stone." Stefan said slyly.

"Oh they'll believe me, Damon, Elena and Jeremy will get back from there walk or whatever they're doing soon if you aren't being the perfect Stefan then I think it will be pretty easy to figure out what who you are and what happened to the real Stefan." Then Katherine smiled, "I think I know an arrangement that could help both of us."

"What could you possibly negotiate, you're not even a vampire."

Katherine glared at Silas, "I still know how to pretend to be someone, I did have a doppelganger before you came to town with your psychic-ness or whatever, I also know everyone here, I know things that Stefan should know about everyone, all I'm asking for it protection." Katherine breathed evenly determined not to give away what she really wanted Silas for, she knew if she could grow close to them than she could get the immortality spell out of him. Silas coming to town was exactly what she needed.

"Just protection, nothing else?" Silas questioned.

"I'm a human in this vampire town, all I need is protection" Katherine repeated

"I hear voices, we should leave go somewhere private to talk, do you know a place?"

Katherine nodded and led him out the back door toward her car, (one of the only things she still had from her vampire life) "How did you even get here Silas?"

"I just compelled a guy to take me here easy, why?"

"I mean if I'm gonna be working with an evil mastermind I like to know how they get around that's all." Katherine had so many more questions to ask him about his plan but knew that now was not the time so she managed to small talk until they got to the old Salvatore property just outside of town, where she had stayed the first time she came to mystic falls.

"This is where you're taking me?" Silas mumbled with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I like it over here, back in 1864 when I first came here this was where the Salvatore house was. It reminds me of then and it's peaceful no one will come and bother us." Katherine answered slowly, hoping it was an answer Silas would except.

"I mean I guess I can see that, it doesn't hold any significance to me but I like that you… care about things that happened in your past." Silas smiled at her.

Katherine took the compliment to her advantage, "I know you are working on the whole Stefan thing but maybe you should just be in your real form for now, so I can get to know you before I teach you how to be someone else."

Silas kind of smirked then said, "I know this is going to come as a shocker but Stefan is my doppelganger."

Katherine didn't miss a beat, "Well Silas that's just another thing we have in common, let's get down to business shall we?" For the next hour or so Katherine and Silas just talked about each other and got a little work done in between, Katherine could practically feel Silas falling into her web, after three months of feeling horrible, Katherine Pierce was finally feeling like herself again.

"So I don't know much about how to speak to women in this time but I have feelings for you Katherine, I would like to see you again sometime, soon." Silas gave her a cute grin and hoped he didn't sound stupid, Katherine was one of the most beautiful, smart and confident girls he had ever met, he hadn't loved anyone in two thousand years but Katherine was different, she was exciting, fresh, and brave to be coming out here with him

Katherine smiled genuinely happy that someone was interested in her, even though she was a human now, "I would love to see you again Silas."

The look on his face was absolute joy, "It's a date then I'll find you later and tell you what I have planned, I'm sure you'll love it!" The car ride back into Mystic Falls was silent but it was a comfortable silence, they both just enjoyed having each other's company. Katherine couldn't wait to see what Silas could have in mind for a date, she was confident that by the end of the night she could get him to reveal his plan and his reasoning's for coming back to this town.

**AN:** **Thank you everyone who reviewed it really mean's a lot I can't even describe how much I appreciate you, and I encourage everyone to keep reviewing! I will try to update at least twice a week and whenever I can I honestly love writing this so much. Once again thanks for reading it means so much to me(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Vampire Diaries and I should have been doing this since the beginning**

* * *

Silas had left roses at the Boarding House the next day with a small note attached to them, dear Katherine, I would like to pick you up at the Salvatore home at seven o'clock sharp, I cannot express through paper how excited I am to see you again - S Katherine looked around behind her and made sure no one was watching before making a mad dash to her room so she could hide the flowers and the note, if her plan was going to work then no one could know anything about Silas.

She threw the flowers under her bed and stuffed the between the mattresses hoping no one would search her room for anything. She was just feeling like she had managed to hide everything perfectly and could go back to lounging around the living room when there was a knock at her door.

"Hello Damon, I thought we were done sneaking around each others rooms?" Katherine joked about the past.

"Oh well if that get's you to talk I'll do whatever it takes." Damon shot back

"What do you want Damon?"

"Oh you know, someone coming to the door then you running to your room seemed a bit suspicious, and to think you've been behaving so well for the last three months." Damon said. playing her game for the moment.

"Trust me Damon, If I was doing something suspicious you would have no idea," Katherine lied trying to confuse him.

"No one, it must have been some kind of prank, one of Jeremy's friends maybe?"

"We all know Jeremy doesn't have any friends, cut your shit and spill it." Damon answered annoyed with Katherine's banter.

"Fine. I ordered something. Something...erm necessary." Katherine said trying her best to look embarrassed.

"What? why would you have to run to your room after ordering it?" Damon replied clearly not understanding where she was going with this.

Katherine let out a sigh. "Tampons okay. I just.. Needed them… Do you need me to explain?"

Damon stood there dumbfounded then walked away muttering something about how he was sorry for asking. Katherine let out a breath and shut the door so she could get ready for her date. Katherine looked through all of the clothes in her closet, lately she hadn't worn any of her favorite outfits. She had barely left the Salvatore house except to work out with Jeremy. A task that she somehow found relaxing even if he was super open about not liking her. Finally Katherine found an outfit that she hoped Silas would like.

At 6:53 she was ready and waiting in outside, Jeremy was still home and she couldn't risk anyone else answering the door if Silas knocked. Katherine was wearing her signature all black look, something she hadn't done in a while, with smoky eyes and light pink lipstick, knowing that it would soften appearance a bit. At Seven she saw a red pickup truck pull in, and Silas get out of it. He smiled at her then beckoned her over to him.

Silas's POV

"Katherine!" Silas whispered without meaning too, in awe of her, everytime he saw her she just looked more beautiful, he had a whole speech in mind but the words were lost the moment he laid eyes on her. "I- I- I missed you."

Katherine giggled and brought her hand to her mouth Silas wondered why she did that, she had such a wonderful smile but decided not to comment, maybe when he got to know her better, that was what he really wanted, to know this beautiful girl better.

"I'll help you up," He said knowing that the truck was high off the ground. It was the first car he saw on the road after he left the salvatore mansion, he had flagged done the owner and compelled him to give him the truck, happy to have transportation.

"Don't mind the truck it was the first car to past I just needed transportation and this looked like it would do I mean it will get us to where we need to be and oh I'm sure you will love what I had planned for us." Silas said talking a mile a minute, get it together Silas you used to be so smooth she's just one mortal you can do this. He was getting embarrassed and decided not to talk for the time being. Then he looked over at Katherine, "My God you look beautiful today, I don't know where my manners have been I should have started with that." he sat back and sort of relaxed and gave Katherine another goofy grin, which she had grown fond of.

Katherine's pov again

"I don't know what to say, Thank you for the flowers, that's where I should have started I'm sorry about that." Katherine replied slowly, Silas was happy she hadn't laughed at his little monologue.

"Oh it was a simple gesture, did you know that people pay for flowers? I found a field outside of town and just picked them myself." Silas said smiling.

"Wow Silas you took the time to pick those? They were so beautiful!" Katherine answered trying to be bubbly.

"Like I said it was simple, I should be doing more for you." Silas insisted.

"No, no I would never expect more, but lets not talk about this where are we going anyway?" Katherine questioned Silas.

"You'll see we're almost there I promise." Silas asked Katherine questioned the rest of the ride asking her about her favorite things, what she liked to eat and what she did for fun. A lot of these things Katherine found she had trouble answering, when she was a vampire she used to have all kinds of fun, but you can't just answer on a date that you like to manipulate people and then end up killing them for fun, it kind of ruins the mood.

The car finally pulled up to a big open field, where it looked like a carnival was being set up. "Just wait here a minute I have some people I need to talk to." Silas declared getting out of the car. Katherine watched as he gathered all of the workers together, obviously compelling them.

"Okay well we have about an hour to eat and then we can ride some rides." Silas said giddily.

"Did you compel them to set up the carnival early so we could ride the rides tonight?" Katherine asked with a tone of approval.

Silas laughed, "Was it that obvious?"

"No I just recognized one of my old tricks."

"Miss Pierce, I think we have more in common than either of us realize."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to set it up in 3rd person pov's so the writing style didn't change but you got a chance to look into Silas's head, as always please review it means so so so so much when you do(: **


	5. Chapter 5

Silas drove Katherine to a small Parisian cafe where you could sit outside. "I hope you like french food, before I came here I was in Paris, it's the most beautiful place, have you been?"

Katherine nodded, "It's my favorite city on earth, I was turned in England, and straight after that I went to France, I watched them build the Eiffel Tower, did you know a lot of people were outraged by it? They thought it would be to tall and stick out, there weren't any skyscrapers back then obviously. I wonder what those people would think now."

"And you? were you outraged by it?" Silas inquired.

"No I wasn't I mean I didn't really have any right to be, Paris wasn't my city I wasn't born there I just visited."

"You were born in England then?"

Katherine hesitated, she needed Silas's help but she didn't know him that well, she certainly didn't trust him, she didn't trust anyone. So why did she have to keep reminding herself that he was just part of her plan, not anyone with feelings. (it was easier to think about people like that) but how much could it hurt to tell her about where she was born. She wouldn't even give a city name, just the country. "No I was born in Bulgaria actually."

"Really? interesting." Silas responded, "I hadn't heard that about you."

"Oh? And what have you heard about me? More importantly why have you heard about me?" Katherine laughed but it was a cover up. If Silas knew what other people thought of her it could ruin everything. She was depending on is ignorance about her.

"I just was gathering information about Mystic Falls, your name came up. They said to stay away but I was curious. You're not what they said at all."

Katherine could just imagine all of the horrible things other vampires had said about her. Once she became truly immortal she would have a little chat about keeping quiet. "Probably has something to do with being human now I guess." She replied in between bites of salad.

"No it's not that, they said you were smart, which you are, they said you are tough, and clearly that's true, they just said you didn't care about anyone but yourself and I find that hard to believe."

"Why? I barely know you, you have nothing to go on."

"When you were telling me about Stefan, you had passion in your voice, it was like you paid such close attention to him, you showed me how to be him, you can't do that unless you care about someone." Silas had leaned across the small table as he was talking his eyes never left Katherine, she was about to open her mouth to answer him when his lips crashed into hers.

* * *

Katherine hadn't expected Silas's lips to be so soft, she hadn't expected him to be so gentle with her, she wasn't a gentle person but Silas's kiss was nervous, like he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, oh but was he doing it right, Katherine hadn't been kissed so innocently in years. When they broke apart Katherine wanted to dive back in more than anything but decided to wait for him to make the next move, just incase he didn't want there to be a next move. When have you ever thought there wouldn't be a next move, get it together Katherine thought, but she couldn't stop looking in his eyes. his mouth was moving but she could barely hear him. She nodded robotic-ally as he took her hand and led her away from the table.

Katherine was beginning to see differences between Stefan and Silas. Like people did with her and Elena, Katherine Imagined. Stefan had an air about him, where you knew you could trust him, where you wanted him to trust you. He made everything seem okay. Silas was unsure of himself, but it a way that you couldn't help but love, he was like a lost puppy who just wanted to do be right. Then when she first met him he was strong, he was faking it she realized, Katherine was tearing down his walls.

* * *

Silas was feeling great. A gorgeous girl was talking to him. A gorgeous girl was kissing him. A gorgeous girl wanted to go on a date with him. He was nervous about the fair, it seemed like Katherine would want to do something a little more classy or elegant but hopefully she would have fun. She just wanted her to be happy. No matter what it took. He knew that he was falling for this girl, and he was falling hard.

* * *

When they got to the fairgrounds the difference was amazing. All of the rides were up and every worker was standing in a line waiting for Silas "Wait here, this will only take a second I promise." he walked over to workers and spoke to them, Katherine assumed he was going to kill them, that's what she would have done, but he just told them to go home and had a handful stayed.

"This way darling" Silas led her to a ride with giant swings and helped her up on to it. Then went to the swing next to her and hopped on. Silas reached over and squeezed her hand. Then nodded toward the worker and he started the swings slowly.

* * *

Katherine was having the most fun since she had became human again, Silas and her had ridden every ride until late in the night. Finally they got to the Ferris Wheel and he opened the small door for her and she sat down. He sat right across from her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Silas, I have to know if we're gonna take this any farther. Why did you come here, where you going to kill my friends?"

"No no no, I was hoping the cure hadn't been consumed, but as odd as it sounds, if it hadn't I don't think we would have had the pleasure of meeting."

"So you just went along with my plan to pretend to be Stefan then?" Katherine tested him

"Yeah I wanted to see the cure in action I didn't expect to be falling for you like I am now, this" Silas leaned in closer, "this is one hundred percent real." Silas kissed her on top of the Ferris wheel, like they were just two teenagers sneaking into a Carnival, like they weren't both centuries old, like this was the first time they had been in love.

**AN: Okay the 5th chapter is now done! I hope you enjoyed it, this was really fun to write(: please please please review!**


End file.
